


Don't leave me i need you

by premiumlwthes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Louis, Love, M/M, Nightmares, gay fluff, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumlwthes/pseuds/premiumlwthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cant sleep at night because he's trapped in a horrible nightmare  and Harry is the only person who can comfort Louis and show him how much he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me i need you

**Author's Note:**

> just a small one shot with a bunch of fluff that i just thought was cute i love louis and harry

Its 3 am, Louis is twisting and turning, he's shuffling from side to side in his bed, he cant stay still and he cant sleep in peace. He's clenching his fists onto his bed spread for comfort but the thoughts become worse.

"Harry _please,_ " Louis begs, his voice cracking and tears near the verge of pouring out of his crystal blue eyes. But Harry doesn't respond, he hasn't been responding and Louis is worried.

Harry gathers his belongings and makes his way to the front door, not turning to look at Louis once on the way. Louis stands in disbelief not knowing whats going on. Harry passes by Louis and reaches out to twist the golden door knob to their house but Louis jumps in front of him to stop him from going anywhere. Sadly, Louis' too small and dainty to keep big, tall Harry from doing what he wants to do so Harry gently pushes right by Louis to get to the door once again.

Louis is panicking, he doesn't know what to do and he has no time to think. Without a thought in mind Louis grabs Harry by the arm and pulls him in by the waist causing their lips to crash. Louis gives his best effort with the kiss making it a kiss he hopes Harry will remember. He bites and sucks on Harry's bottom lip, he doesn't want the kiss to get heated but he wants it to feel good in hopes that maybe, just maybe Harry will change his mind on what he was planning to do. But Harry pulls away. He wants none of it, none of this, none of Louis. He stands there staring at Louis, and he sighs. He turns around and heads for the door knob once again and this time, he's out the door leaving Louis standing behind, watching, watching Harry leave him. Tears are in Louis' eyes, but they aren't coming out, they wont fall because he has the smallest sense of hope that Harry might not go, he might just _stay_. But he's wrong, because Harry backs out of the driveway in his red and black shimmering Lamborghini and this time he does leave Louis in the dust, lost and alone.

And now the tears come, they fall like a waterfall streaming down into a river, a river of tears. Louis slouches down into the corner of what used to be him and harry's home but is now just his home. He's sobbing, ugly sobs, and he hates it, he's disgusted at himself, but he saw this coming. As if Harry would actually stay with Louis forever, Louis is ugly and small and weak and clingy and he doesn't deserve Harry, he should let him go.. but he cant.

Suddenly Louis hears a huge crash and a bunch of sirens followed by it. He stands up and peaks out of his window to see what's going on and he's shocked by what he sees. It's a car wreck, but its not just any car that got in the wreck, its a red and black Lamborghini... just like _Harry's_.

Louis' heart jumps, he's panicking all over again and this time it's worse. He feels like he could faint and drown in his sadness but he has no time for that. He rushes outside to catch up to the scene of the crash. It cant be Harry, no Harry wouldn't get into a wreck he's never even come close to getting a ticket, he's a way better driver than that.

"Whats going on!" Louis shouts as he pushes past the crowd of people crowded around the wreck. He makes his way to one of the paramedics who is placing a body onto one of the stretchers.

As he approaches the bed the face is familiar, the curls the clothes, everything is familiar and now Louis is weightless, it _is_ Harry.

"Sorry sir, nobody is allowed to get near the stretcher please step back." One of the cops says as he blocks Louis from getting any closer to Harry.

"He's my boyfriend!" Louis' voice cracks as he yells at the cop. Or at least he _was_ his boyfriend. "Is he alive, is he breathing? Please!" Louis asks in despair, tears pouring out again and he cant hold them in this time.

"Sir," the cop pauses. He turns to the paramedic and then turns back to Louis. "Your friend, he's, he's gone," He says. "He's dead."

Every bit of life in Louis disappears. He stands there watching the paramedics roll Harry's dead, _lifeless_ body into the Ambulance truck. Louis is dizzy, he cant stand or breath, he cant take it, and with that, he falls to the ground, fainted.

"Louis?" A faint voice calls. "Louis!" the voice gets louder. "Louis!!" and familiar.

Louis jolts up with a gasp, his breathing at a faster pace than usual, and his eyes blood shot red from crying. He looks around, he's in bed and its dark out? He looks to his left and screams when he sees Harry next to him in bed.

"Harry what are you do-" "Wait.. what time is it, whats going on?" Louis asks confused.

"Its 3:30 in the morning Louis, you've kept me up all night with your whimpering and and constant moving in bed, are you okay baby?" Harry asks as he reaches his hand out for Louis and embraces him into his loving arms.

"Harry I-I had the worst nightmare, i-i'm so scared." Louis says gently.

"What was it about honey?" Harry asks while running his fingers through Louis' soft, brown feathery hair.

"It was like, y-you were mad at me a-and i don't know why but y-you left and you left me for good and i was so scared Harry." Louis' eyes begin to water and he clutches onto Harry's masculine arms even tighter. "And that wasn't all, because after you left me you ended up getting into a- a car wreck and you you died Harry, you died in a car accident, i felt so lost i didn't know what to do you were _gone_ , i lost you and it was horrible, I was terrified." And with that Louis is crying all over again. He buries his face into Harry's bare chest and begins to sob like the baby he is.

"Aw, princess that's terrible." Harry says while stroking his fingers through Louis' fringe again. "I would never leave you baby, i love you." Harry lifts up Louis' chin and Louis looks so pretty besides the fact that he's been crying.

"I'm such a cry baby Harry, I'm sorry." Louis says with a sniffle. He is a baby, he desperately needs Harry and if Harry ever did leave him, Louis would be ruined.

"You're not a cry baby but you are _my_ baby." Harry says causing a smile to spread across Louis' face. Louis feels a bit better now that he's in Harry's comforting arms, it was just a dream and Harry is still here by his side for him.

"But i do have one question," Harry says. Louis looks up at Harry with confusion.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Why did i leave you in the first place? Ya know, in your dream?" Harry asks. "Because I would never leave you so i don't know what that dream was about," and now Louis' smile is back to a frown.

"Well, erm, I think you left because you got sick of me," Louis starts. "I guess I was too much of an annoyance for you. And i couldn't blame you for leaving, i mean look at me i'm an ugly mess, my over sized tummy compared to your toned abs, my girly bum and short curvy body compared to your tall, lean, masculine body. I hate myself, I don't know why you're still with me I'm a weak mess," Louis says chocking up one his words. He lets out a sigh as lets go of Harry's arms and crawls out of Harry's warmth. He moves away from Harry and brings his knees to his chest and faces the opposite direction of Harry, staring out the big window beside him instead.

Harry looks at Louis with a frown. Harry doesn't like seeing this Louis, he wants Louis to know how much he's loved and he never wants him to forget that. He quickly grabs Louis from behind the waist and rests his head on his shoulder. "Baby, I just said I love you the way you are, you aren't a mess, you definitely aren't ugly, you don't need toned abs to be 'perfect' i love your tummy and every detail about you." Harry says gently placing a kiss on Louis' cheek. He pulls Louis back so that he's lying across the bed on his back facing the ceiling. Harry straddles over Louis' legs and hovers above Louis. It's as if Louis is on display, he's laying spread out on the bed, his ocean blue eyes glistening in the moon light that's coming through from the big window in their room, his skin looking so tan and smooth, hair feathered and soft with his lips plump and pink. He's not even trying to look flawless but he does, he is so beautiful and for some reason he cant see that.

"Harry what are you doing, why are you staring at me?" Louis asks shyly, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm gonna show you how much i love you, and no we're not having sex if that's what you were going to ask." Harry says, pushing Louis' hands away from his face.

Harry leans into Louis and presses his lips against Louis' soft wet lips. He loves Louis so much and he only ever wants to see him happy, he never wants to see him upset, it aches his heart. Louis cups Harry's face and lifts his back up off the bed so that he's leaning into harry to deepen the kiss.`

"You're so beautiful," Harry says as he breaks away form the kiss and moves his way down to Louis' bare chest. He leaves a trail of kisses down Louis' chest. "I love your chest." His lips go down to Louis's tummy. He leaves a ton of kisses on Louis' tummy because that seems to be Louis' biggest thing he's insecure about. "I love, love, love your tummy." He says while looking up a Louis like a puppy with puppy dog eyes and that makes Louis fond at the sight of Harry looking so gorgeous while trying to please him.

He leaves kisses on Louis' thighs, wrists, hands, and pretty much every part of his body and he tells him how much he loves each part of his body mostly because its a part of him. "And to finish off," Harry pauses as he lies on top of Louis and goes straight for his neck to leave him so many kisses and tiny love bites and marks. He bites at the skin on Louis' neck waiting until it turns a bright red color. " i love you." Harry says as he lifts himself up again so he's hovering over Louis and staring deeply into his eyes. He notices them starting to water again which causes Harry to worry.

"Babe why are you cryi-" He tries to ask but is interrupted by Louis grabbing him and causing him to loose his balance and plop right on top of Louis. Louis wraps his arms around Harry as tight as he can, he wants to be as close to Harry as possible. His finger nails start to dig into Harry's back and Harry know's It'll leave a mark but he's okay with that because it'll be a mark made by Louis. Louis flips Harry over switching the position so that now Louis is lying on top of Harry.

Louis examines Harry, he loves Harry more than he loves himself. Harry's such a beautiful person with a wonderful personality and Louis cant get enough of him, he's perfect.

"I love you so much," Louis breaths. "Please, don't ever leave me," Louis begs as he takes one of his hands from Harry's back and puts them into his hair to play with his chocolaty curls. "I need you," He says while staring into Harry's soft green eyes. "Louis, i would never leave you, that was just a dream and it will stay a dream, i need you as much as you need me," Harry says. He looks for Louis' hand and intertwines their fingers. They stay like that for the rest of the night, lying on top of each other, feeling each others hearts beat, hearing each others breathing, and feeling each others bodies. Harry waits for Louis' breathing to go to at a steady pace to indicate that he's asleep now. And when Louis clutches onto Harry's hand harder and harder with a smile on his face, Harry knows that Louis is sleeping happy with no night mares, just peace. And Harry couldn't be any more in love.


End file.
